Little horses of Death-Issue One
by Barricade7767
Summary: With Autobots and Decepticons scattered throughout the universe, characters old and new will encounter a world with wonder that even they couldn't imagine. With loyalties blurred, friendships broken, and romances blooming, a former Decepticon and an exiled villainess will light the way to a new dawn-a dawn where Autobots and Decepticons can call home- at least away from home. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Planet Arcturus**

"Ahh, still awake, I see." The poor mech in question barely had time to lift his head up before he was delivered another jolt of electricity, causing him to scream in agony. The mech who spoke watched as his prisoner was electrocuted for a solid thirty nanokliks before intervening.

"That's enough, Kaon. Let Vos have some fun with him." The mech said, the chair undid the straps tying the now twitching prisoner and dumped him onto the ground, before transforming into his primary mode. A slim bot with various parts sticking out came forward, looking at the mech with the optics of a predator, kneeled down and gently lifted his head up. With his other servo, the mech grabbed his face and, to the prisoner's horror, ripped his faceplate off to reveal two pitch black empty holes where his optics should be. The prisoner thought this was how he was going to die, staring at two empty holes in a mech's faceplate. Sadly this wasn't the case. The bot placed his "face" on the prisoner, before speaking the most spinal-column chilling sentence the prisoner had ever heard:

"Wear...my...face." The bot placed his "face" on the prisoner, before flicking a small switch causing blades, hooks, and other sharp objects to sprout from the smooth inside of the fake face. Vos slowly began pressing it into the prisoner's face. The prisoner squirmed and wiggled, trying to get away from Vos.

"W-wait! I could help you find someone, someone very important to you!" There must have been some hidden signal as Vos drew back and his face was replaced with the mask of one of the most feared Decepticons after Megatron himself: Tarn.

"And who would that be, Silverwing?" The leader of the D.J.D. inquired. Behind his mask, Tarn grimaced. There were multiple bots on The List who were dangerous, a select few _beyond_ dangerous.

"C-cyclone! I know where he is, just let me go and I'll tell you!" SIlverwing pleaded.

"And why would we believe you, a bot who had the _gall_ , the _audacity_ to try to scam Lord _Megatron_ into taking you off combat duty? You are the literal scum of Cybertron." Tarn spat.

Tarn grabbed Silverwing by the throat and lifted him up, then pointed his double fusion cannon at him.

"You have five seconds to tell me where Cyclone is before I feed you to Tesarus' shredder. Headfirst." Tarn growled.

"Okay, okay, he's on Earth. In some Cybertronian sanctuary, last I heard, In Nevada! Now please let me go!" Silverwing begged.

Tarn mused behind his mask. Nevada. Last he heard, that was Lord Megatron's last known location when he called for reinforcements.

"Thank you for your help, Silverwing, a promise is a promise." Tarn said with a hint of a smile. Silverwing relaxed, he was going home, to tell his buddies about how he survived the Decepticon Justice Division. Tarn carried Silverwing over to where Tesarus was standing, his shredder open.

"Wait! We had a deal!" SIlverwing yelled.

"I know, I'm sticking to it." Tarn said as he shoved Silverwing into the shredder. Silverwing was obliterated almost instantly. Chunks of metal and inner armor flew outward, a thick gob of Energon shot out, landing on Tarn's mask. After shoving what was left of Silverwing into Tesarus, Vos came forward.

"-How can we be sure Silverwing was telling the truth-?" Vos inquired in the so-called "Primal Vernacular". Vos never spoke in Neocybex, except only a few words.

"We can't. At least, not yet, we need to investigate, even if he was lying, it wouldn't hurt to check." The masked bot said.

 **Earth, 11:00 A.M.**

Rampage was not happy. Six months on this rock and he's barely found any Energon. He rolled on the beach in his newly acquired tank mode, running over anything that was stupid enough to walk in front of him. After the incident with Imperious Delirious and the Space Bridge, Rampage and his… " _friend_ " Trans-Mutate were separated on this mudball. He has been trying to locate her signal since they were transported here.

Rampage suddenly stopped as a bear strode in front of him, its intent to hunt for fish. With a low growl, Rampage transformed into his primary form, flexing his digits, he grabbed the bear by its throat. He could felt the bear's fear as it futilely struggled for freedom. With a snarl, Rampage slammed the bear onto the sand, breaking its neck. He transformed into his new crab form, also new, and started to tear the bear apart, tossing the pieces into his mouth to consume. After he ate the bear, he transformed back into tank form and continued rolling along. After he woke up on this mudball, his systems were shorting out, saying that he needed an animalistic mode to properly channel the power of his spark. _No doubt Trans-Mutate would be forced to do the same_ , He thought. One of his sensors picked up a life form and, judging from its height, it was huge. Rampage followed the signal, determined to eviscerate whatever it was.

He followed the signal to a cave in a mountain, a rough hole in the rock. Rampage transformed into his bipedal form, clawed digits clenching and unclenching. Optics straining to see in the cave, Rampage strolled in, eager for a fight.

"Show yourself, who-or what-ever you are." Rampage commanded. An optic band lit up and rose two, three-feet taller than Rampage.

"Scrap."

 **Aboard the** _ **Lost Light**_ **, 1:37, Earth Time**

"It's my ship, Megatron, and I will not have some childish thing on my ship." Rodimus said.

"We're Co-Captains, and you're the one who wanted an oil slip-n'-slide in your quarters." Megatron argued. The two captains' were walking down one of the Lost Light's many halls, on their way to the mess hall for a cube, or two, of Energon. Along the way, the two captains passed a room filled with the patrons of Swerve's bar... _Swerves_. As they walked in the bar, some of the bots straightened up and started whispering at the sight of Megatron. Instead of whispers of hatred, they were whispers of admiration. After the Incident, Megatron has become the new hero of _The Lost Ligh_ t. The two captains sat down on a pair of empty stools and rang the small bell for Swerve. The talkative bot slid over to their part of the bar while in a deep conversation with Ratchet on whether a bot could survive being bisected, and gave the two captains menu's to order with. After a few minutes of deciding, they both chose to have a "Praxian Tornado", a concoction made by Cyclonus, rumored to be the most invigorating drink on the ship. After ordering their Tornados', the two captains shared a half-hour of friendly teasing and war stories.

 **Las Vegas, Earth, 9:42 P.M.**

Through the blinding lights of the Las Vegas Strip, a single police car rolled through the streets. After hearing Megatron's transmission requesting reinforcements, Barricade was the first to respond, not to serve Megatron, but in case the annoying scout, Bumblebee was on the same ball of dirt as he was. Ever since he landed on "Earth" and took on a police vehicle for an alt-mode, he was tuned in to their entire police database, criminal records, everything.

 _Goddamn humans and their vehicles_ , Barricade thought as the precinct called for backup in a high speed chase. Barricade spun a 360' in his new alt-mode: a 2006 Saleen S281, before speeding off to help the incompetent officers. He saw the perp, a silver Nissan GTR, pulling a 120 on the highway. Sighing internally, Barricade merged into the highway, determined to pull the GTR over, no matter what it took. Shifting into the highest gear possible on his alt-mode, Barricade sped up and caught up with the perp. The bystander and their cars became a blur as Barricade and the GTR raced, side by side, like some racing film. Barricade grew annoyed at the speed comparisons between him and the GTR, so he slowed down, just enough so his fender was close to the GTR's bumper. Turning to the left a bit, Barricade slammed into the GTR, causing it to hit the concrete dividers and launch into the air, spinning wildly before colliding with a light pole, the driver shooting out of the windshield. He skidded on the ground before stopping a few feet away from Barricade. The other police cruisers arrived, along with an ambulance, ready to arrest him once he left the hospital.

"Cade, what the hell was that?!" Sergeant Rooks yelled. Inside Barricade's tinted windows, He activated his holographic avatar: a tall, slightly muscular man with jet black long hair, pulled back into a ponytail and a permanent scowl etched on his face. Barricade stepped out of his alt-mode and leaned against it, his body language suggesting that he didn't care, as he usually doesn't.

"What, Rooks?" Barricade demanded. The thick barrel-chested man known as Rooks was near the ambulance.

"We have a high speed chase, through sixteen miles of highway and suburbs, and you're first instinct is to slam him into the wall?!" Rooks asked.

"We got him, right? Our job is to bring him in, so that's what I did. So he got hurt, what's the big deal?" Barricade inquired.

"When we get back, you in my office, immediately, got it?" Rooks said. Barricade scowled, even more than usual. He could crush this insect, but he didn't want to blow his cover. So he decided to play along.

"Yes sir."

 **Earth**

Rampage smacked into the wall of the cave, the Insecticon snarling in anger. Rampage picked himself up, determined to show this, this _bug_ , who he was. The Insecticon lumbered toward rampage, mandibles flaring.

"What do you think you're doing near my hive, _beast-former_?" The Insecticon demanded.

"What hive? I see a cave, some rocks, and some ugly waste of cyber-metal standing in front of me." Rampage answered. The Insecticon let out a high-pitched shriek and pounced on Rampage. The two Cybertronians tumbled and rolled, punched and clawed each other, rolling toward the trees. Rampage let loose a roar of frustration and grabbed the Insecticon by its two largest mandibles, twirled it in the air and threw it further into the forest. He strained his optics, trying to see his opponent; instead he heard a screech and the air was filled with the deafening buzzing of countless Insecticon reinforcements.

"Heh, more bugs to squash." Rampage growled.

 **Qatar, Earth, 12:00 P.M.**

To say Bonecrusher hates humans was an understatement. He _despised_ them. The way they probed all over his chassis while he was recharging, the constant patrols. He longed for the day that the other Decepticons find Lord Megatron so he could leave this rock.

"Contact! Contact!" One of the humans yelled. They started taking up arms-

BOOM

A pile of sandbags near some humans exploded, sending grains of sand and hot flesh splattering against Bonecrusher's frame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Las Vegas, Earth, 10:54 P.M., 2016**

"Do you have any idea how messed up he is now because of your little stunt, Cade?!" Sergeant Rooks screamed. Spittle flew out of his mouth and onto the table as he spoke. Cade was sitting in one of the three chairs in Rooks' office, trying not to pay attention to his superior officer's hissy fit.

"He has a broken arm, fractured kneecap, jaw broken on one side, a broken nose, road rash, and he needs to drink out of a straw for the rest of his life. A goddamn speeder, Cade!"

"Does it look like I give a damn, Rooks? He broke the law, that doesn't mean we can't hurt him." Cade said, leaning in the chair, arms gestured to the door.

"Besides you know my motto, 'To punish and-"

"Enslave, yeah, yeah, I got it." Rooks said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I need to pick up my daughter, so just, don't do it again, O.K.?"

"Got it." Cade replied. He left Rooks' office, and made his way out of the precinct building. After entering the motor pool, he made a bee-line for his car. Once he was inside and already on the road, Cade started to relax. He deactivated his holo-form and turned on his radio. The lyrics to Papa Roach's "To Be Loved" blared through his speakers:

 _Whoa-oh I never give up_

 _Whoa-oh I never give in_

 _Whoa-oh I never give in_

 _I just want to be, want to be loved._

"Don't we all?" Barricade mused. Barricade had to admit, humans did have _some_ interesting music for such a primitive race. Barricade took a right turn and entered the highway.

 _ **Twilight's library, Equestria, Equestria**_

"Now Starlight, remember those breathing techniques for when you get frustrated." Twilight said. The Princess of Friendship watched as her pupil: Starlight Glimmer, was trying to summon an intangible castle out of magic. Starlight let out a huff and gave up, her horn dimming.

"Ugh, why is it so hard?" Starlight scowled. Twilight trotted over to put a reassuring hoof on Starlight's shoulder.

"Don't be discouraged, Starlight. I wasn't able to do it right away either. It took massive amounts of focus and study." Twilight said.

"How long?" Starlight asked, curiosity blooming in her eyes.

"Well...it took me about...seventeen months and a mountain of books!" Twilight said, before conjuring a _literal_ mountain of books, a grin spread across her face.

Starlight let out an almost silent huff.

 _ **The wreckage of the Ignition Chamber, Stonehenge, Earth, 2018**_

He felt nothing but pain and fear, fear that he had failed _her_. With a grunt he pulled himself out of the rubble covering him. Shielding his optics from the sun, he slowly stood on his pedes, joints creaking and groaning. With a low growl, he concentrated, focused on _their_ minds. The joints connecting his arms, legs, and head snapped and he was separated into his components. "You have failed me, Infernocus." Her voice flashed through their minds, causing them to fall to the ground and writhe in agony.

"But I will give you a second chance. There is an energy source that I have detected, powerful enough to restore Cybertron, kill Unicron, _and_ to cyberform Earth. But it is on another world, and as such, as my enforcer, you will retrieve this power source and enforce my will. Do I make myself clear?" Quintessa demanded. The Infernicons nodded to the air, grateful for their resurrection. They felt a tingling sensation and, keeping with tradition, combined into Infernocus, just to be safe. His optics blurred for a klick, than he was gone. Like magic, Infernocus disappeared,eager to win back the favor of his mistress, ready to eviscerate anything that stood in his way.

 _ **Princess Celestia's castle, Canterlot, Equestria**_

Princess Luna struggled to stay awake, her eyes closing and jerking open _over and over_ again. As Princess of the night, Luna needed to protect her subject, and as usually they're all asleep by nightfall, the best way to do it is to watch their dreams. Since she was saved by Tia's prize pupil, she had to go back to raising and setting the moon. She didn't mind, but after it took a lot out of her, plus her being able to sleep for five hours maximum left her tired and cranky.

"Luna, I need you, please." Tia's voice called out from her room. Luna pulled herself from her bed and trotted over to Celestia's room, where Celestia sat next to her tea table, the only other pony in the room with her was a guard. Luna looked at Celestia with scorn.

"Tia, I'm not a filly anymore, I don't even like tea parties." Luna said. Celestia wasn't fazed, she gestured to one of the other two chairs at the table.

"Luna, this is an important matter and we both agreed that you would participate in this meeting." Celestia replied.

"Wait, _who_ are you talking about, Tia? Who's we?" Luna questioned. As if answering her question, a small, bright light appeared out of nowhere and, after what looked to be searching for something, flew into the guard, his eyes changing from bright blue to white.

"It has been too long since we last spoke, Celestia." The guard said, his voice felt comforting and warm, like a loving parent.

"Too long, Primus, would you like some tea?" Celestia asked sweetly, gesturing to the teapot. Primus sat on the empty chair and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Now then, we have much to talk about."

 _ **The Lost Light**_

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Cyclonus asked. He had a nice, _calm_ night: sharpening, cleaning, and polishing his sword, a few drinks at _Swerve's_ , and finally, three hours of reading his favorite datapads. He checked on Tailgate during his evening, but Tailgate was too busy sparring with Skids to notice. After watching Tailgate for a half-hour, Cyclonus left for his quarters, ready for a well deserved recharge. He walked down the halls, deep in thought about his datapads. He pressed the I.D. panel-only to find Chromedome and Rewind thrashing around, on Tailgate's berth too.

"Oh, sorry Cyclonus, Rewind wanted to be more _risky_ as he put it." Chromedome apologized. Rewind's head poked up from under Chromedome's arm.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining!" Rewind retorted.

"I don't care _what_ you were doing, just go frag somewhere else." Cyclonus commended, his clawed digit pointed towards the door. After they left, Cyclonus threw himself on his berth, he felt _envious_ of the two, how they had someone who loved them. When asked about if he wanted to be single, he always changed the subject, but the question always burned in his processor: _Will anyone ever love me, will I ever fall in love?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Twenty-two months later**_

"Please state your name, rank, and occupation for the record."

"Rodimus, member of the Primal Council, one of the leaders of the Autobots, and part time Captain of the _Lost Light_." Rodimus sat across the table, arms resting behind his head. He looked bored as he balanced his chair on its rear two legs.

"Not to be rude or disrespectful, but can we move on with this? I need to be Canterlot by noon for the 'Royal Wedding'" Rodimus said.

Rodimus' interrogator looked up from her notebook, her horn glowing with magic.

"The 'Royal Wedding'? Which princess is getting married?" The mare asked. Rodimus sat straight up, optics wide.

"Wait, you don't know?" Well if you want to know, I have to start at the very beginning." Rodimus stated. He took a deep breath.

"It all started with nothing, then BOOM! The Big Bang happened." Rodimus was suddenly smacked in the back of the head with a hand.

"Not the _very_ beginning, idiot, she means how we got here." Rodimus' bodyguard Crosshairs said. Crosshairs was standing right behind Rodimus, a small toothpick in his mouth.

" _Oh_ , got it, well it all started out with Tarn finding the Sirens…."

 _ **Twenty-one and two weeks earlier, aboard the**_ **Peaceful Tyranny,** _**Primax 1005.19 Gamma**_

"What are they? I mean, besides a bunch of organics?" Helex asked, curiously poking the small heap of bodies on the floor. Nickel was crouched on the ground, tapping one of them with her wrenches.

"They're still alive, I think. Yeah, still alive." The medic stated. The _woosh_ of the door was heard and Tarn strolled onto the deck, datapad in one hand, a cup of innermost Energon in the other. He stopped and looked at the three bodies. He looked at the others', amusement in his optics.

"Does anyone want to explain?" The outlier said lightheartedly. The other members of the Decepticon Justice Division looked at each other warily, unsure why Tarn was so cheerful. Tesarus straightened up and looked at his peers before looking at Tarn.

"According to Kaon, they just popped on the ship, somehow." Tesarus muttered, his head ducking as Tarn looked at him. Tarn seemed to think it over in his head.

"Agents of the Black Block Consortia?" He questioned.

"- _We don't know, it's possible that they are.-"_ It was Vos who spoke up this time, lurking near Kaon.

"We won't know until they wake up," Helex said, "But they look a little _young_ for their age."

"Put them in the brig until they wake up." Tarn said, his optics pointing toward his datapad, "I'll talk to them when they're awake." Helex walked over to the organics and picked them up, one in each of his hands, and strolled of into the hall in search of the brig. Nickel turned to Tarn, who had sat down in one of the chairs, all of his attention on the datapad. Nickel skated over to the outlier, hopped onto his leg, and peeked over the edge of the table.

"What'cha looking at?" She asked. Tarn put his drink down and looked at her.

"A report covering multiple disappearances throughout the galaxy." He answered.

"Now, can I finish reading the article, I think Kaon might need you're help with something."

 _ **Celestia's room, Canterlot, Equestria, Equestria**_

"Wait, you knew or parents?!" Luna gasped. Primus looked at her with genuine warmth, but also sadness, as if she reminded him of a long lost friend.

"Yes, I knew your parents, but their was no threat than." Primus said, taking a sip of tea, " I fear something bad is going to happen."

"Do you know what it is?" Celestia asked. Primus' eyes and horn flashed for a moment, a scroll appearing out of thin air.

"Unfortunately, I don't know, but this spell will help you in the future. But heed my warning, do not use it until the Horned One arrives." Primus said before leaving the guard and winking out of existence. Luna barely had time to look at the scroll when a guard burst through the oor, breathing heavily.

"Your Majesties, we have a situation. A giant horned _thing_ is attacking Canterlot."

Celestia and Luna looked at each other. _Uh-oh._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Canterlot Main Plaza**_

A unicorn Guard flew into a shop as more took his place. Meanwhile, the two Princesses trotted into view.

"What is happening?" Celestia asked the Captain. He was a large, brawny stallion with scars decorating his body.

"This, this _thing_ came from the sky, smashed down outside the city and started blowing everything up. Magic has no effect on it." The Captain said. The trio watched as one of the guards came out of the smoke, smacking into the ground hard enough to break a few bones. A large shape came out of the smoke: Massive, grayish black, and sporting large horns. Celestia's eyes widened in shock. It was _huge_. It also had massive tubes on it's arms that, when the giant pointed the tubes at something, they would jerk back and the object would suddenly explode in flames. Celestia turned to Luna, a hard look in her eyes.

"Luna, distract the Horned One while I conjure the spell!" Celestia said before teleporting back into the castle. Luna looked on the battle with uncertainty, the Horned One seemed unstoppable. With a loud battle cry, Luna flew into the fray, unleashing a large blast of energy into the Horned One's face. The giant stumbled back, clutching its face in one hand, while the other was still being pointed at the Guards. Luna hovered, watching as the Horned One knelt on the ground, still holding its face. _Did We harm it?_ She thought. Risking attack she descended until she was eye level with the giant.

"Why hast thou attacked our city?" Luna demanded. The giant's movements slowed, before its hand lashed out, grabbing Luna by her neck. The giant stood, lifting her up, a low growl escaped from it. Luna couldn't help but feel a sense of despair at the Horned One. She tilted her head upwards to face the Horned One, only to find its eyes. Instantly, the world around them melted away as she was standing in a nighttime town with the full moon behind them. Luna suddenly fell down with despair and sadness in her heart. With tears in her eyes, she saw the Horned One make its way towards her. Expecting an attack, she crouched into a defensive position, only to watch in confusion as the Horned One crouched down and laid its hand down in front of her, fingers open.

 _ **Canterlot Castle**_

Celestia dashed through the halls of her castle, the scroll Primus gave her held y her magic. She burst out through the front doors, before opening the scroll. It wasn't a long spell, just an incantation, but with an interesting choice of words. Celestia took a deep breath before chanting:

" _Children of Primus, heed thy call, transform and rise up."_

The scroll lit up, brighter and brighter, until Celestia couldn't see anything. She could hear the battle, the explosions, then the sound of air being pushed out. Celestia collapsed on the ground, her breathing ragged. The last thing she could see before blacking out was a large form crouching over her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**N.B.E Supermax, Fort Collins, Colorado**_

Guards watched as two Decepticons fought in the makeshift ring below them. All around the pen and the rafters, guards were betting on the victor with everything from pens to cars. One of the TRF soldiers watched the fight below, not with interest but with disgust. Santos had nothing better to do at the moment, so he was out there, watching the Cons' beat the crap out of each other.

"Hey, that's Dreadbot, right?" One of the guards said. They were leaning over the edge excitedly, eager to see who was winning.

"Wait, isn't that Nitro Zeus? The asshole who keeps hacking into my phone?" Another guard said. The two bots grappled each other down below, Dreadbot was climbing onto Nitro Zeus' back and trying to claw at him. Nitro Zeus responded by grabbing Dreadbot's leg, turning a 180', and throwing the Dread into the concrete hard, sending metal pieces scattering everywhere.

"You want some more?" Nitro Zeus said, his fists in front of his face in a boxer's position. Dreadbot tried to get up, only to fall over from how hard he hit the ground. The crowd, human and Decepticon alike cheered at Nitro Zeus' victory. The said bot raised his arms in a victorious pose, only to shine bright white, causing the humans and prisoners to cover their eyes. When the light died down, Nitro Zeus and Dreadbot were gone. Santos was running to the camera pod in an instant. He burst through the door, eyes focused on the guard manning the cameras.

"Where the _hell_ are they?!" Santos yelled.

"I don't know sir." The guard said, hurriedly checking all of the cameras. "They just _disappeared_ , Mohawk, Onslaught, and Maelstrom too."

"Shit!" Santos said, kicking the door angrily.

 _ **Equestria**_

Celestia opened her eyes to find a blue stripe in her face. Startled, she jumped back, letting out a cry of fear.

"Good job, Tailgate, you scared the first intelligent being we met on this planet." A voice said, sounding similar to Luna's in terms of accent. The blue stripe pulled back to reveal a face, young and naive. The face belonged to a metal bipedal giant, donned in light blue and white. Celestia looked in the corner to find a tall and slim giant, purple and grey, with large horns on it's forehead, a large sword strapped to the giant's back.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Another voice said, this one full of malice and venom. Celestia looked around the throne room to find some form of arthropod, with massive pincers for its front legs. She kept looking around the room to find Luna, only to find her with The Horned One. Panicking, Celesia launched a blast at The Horned One- only for The Horned One to jump in front of Luna to take the blast. The grey behemoth flew into the wall, and fell to the floor, leaving a large crack in the wall.

"Tia," Luna said, leaping to her hooves, "Why did thou done that? Infernocus isn't hostile"

"Infernocus _is_ hostile,Luna, that's why it attacked us!" Celestia blinked. "Wait, how do you know what its name is?"

"Infernocus was forced to attack us, and also, _he_ is a he, Tia." Luna replied. "When I entered his mind, I somehow freed him from the control of a sorceress named Quintessa, So now he owes me a life vow."

Infernocus nodded as he rose from the ground. Celestia turned her head toward the other two giants.

"What about them?" She asked. The purple giant started walking towards Celestia, she raised her head, horn aglow.

"I am not here to fight _you_ , however, you might be able to provide us with an _explanation_." The giant said.

"To what?" Celestia inquired. The purple giant pointed to one of the stained glass windows.

"That." He said. Celestia flew to the window to see multiple giants fighting each other.

"Oh, my" The Princess said, her hoof over her mouth in shock. A large _THOOM_ shook the room, causing the light blue giant, Tailgate, Celestia was sure that was his name, fell to the ground.

"What's happening now, Cyclonus?" Tailgate asked. The purple giant looked out of the stained glass window.

"GET DOWN-" Was heard before Cyclonus was blown from the window. In its place was a giant, hunch-backed and colored like rust. It took one look at Celestia and exploded, hurdling over rubble to get to her as quick as it can. Celestia could only look in shock at the giant's speed before, out of nowhere, A dark blue shape tackled the rust colored giant. It was another giant, but it was armed: A baton on its left hip, and some other objects on its body. The newcomer jerked its left arm forward, forming a ring of tubes around its hand before holding the rust giant down in its right hand, and aiming. The rust giant's head exploded in a mixture of metal and liquids.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Everfree Forest, Equestria**_

A Timber Wolf burst from the trees edging the Everfree Forest, crashing into the ground. The canine look-alike scrabbled to its paws and let out a vicious growl. The Timber Wolf's attacker slowly walked into the meadow separating The Everfree and Ponyville. It's humanoid shape dwarfing the Wolf. The Timber Wolf let out a feral snarl before charging at the assailant. The humanoid, with lightning fast reflexes, lashed out at the Wolf, gripping the Wolf's neck in an unbreakable grasp. With a simple squeeze, the Wolf's head fell to the ground. The giant threw the body to the side in a careless manner.

The pieces of the Timber Wolf started to reassemble, only to disintegrate by the large tube on the assailant's right arm. As the assailant lowered his arm, the Wolf pieces slowly burned from the blast. Turning to his companions' the giant spoke.

"Is this the way to Ponyville, Ms. Shy?" Megatron asked, kneeling to speak to his new friend. Fluttershy poked her head from the bushes and, seeing as it was safe, trotted out.

"M-hm." She murmured, hiding her face in her mane. Behind her, Ravage slinked, his nasal sensors working overtime to detect any unseen threats to the group. Megatron rose to his full height, his shadow covering Fluttershy and Ravage, before transforming. Megatron opened his cockpit for his smaller companions'.

"I hate to be rude, but we don't have all day." He said to the two small life forms. "Are you coming too, Dreadwing, or are you going to look for you brother?" Megatron's words pierced the air. Nearby, Dreadwing emerged from the woods, sword in hand, optics watching everything that moved. After deeming the area safe, Dreadwing subspaced his sword on his back before transforming into his F-35 alt-mode, hovering over Megatron.

"I'm ready to follow, Lord Megatron." The Decepticon Lieutenant said.

 _Why does he do that?_ Megatron thought. With a small **THUD** , his passengers seated and his cockpit closed, The Captain activated his thrusters and soared into the sky, Dreadwing right behind him.

 _ **Sugarcube Corner, Equestria**_

"So you're telling me, that this _Pinkie Pie_ can _literally_ break the laws of physics?" Perceptor inquired. He was walking with an "alicorn" named Twilight Sparkle, Rodimus, Chromedome, and Pipes in the village of Ponyville. So far, Perceptor had almost blown not one, not two but _three_ fuses when he first saw the populace: flying horses, the existence of magic, he had to spend almost an hour sitting down under a tree, while this "Princess Twilight" informed him on how Equestria works. Flying horses, it was so _illogical_. Hell, now Perceptor was starting to sound like Shockwave. When the group arrived at Sugarcube corner, He expected something extremely out of the ordinary, but it looked the same as the rest of Ponyville. He and the rest of the Autobots with him watched in anticipation, mostly to see how Perceptor would react to meeting Pinkie. Twilight trotted to the door, where she gave it three hard knocks. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Twilight was flung at an almost supersonic speed to the ground where she was tackled by a pink frizzy haired pony who was screeching in the most _high-pitched_ voice Perceptor had ever heard.

"HIwhat'syourname,myname'sPinkiePiedoyouwanttohavefunohheyTwilight!" The pink pony said. Twilight didn't seemed to be fazed at all, instead, she gently shoved Pinkie off of her and turned to the three Autobots who were still standing.

"So, guys, this is Pinkie Pie, she represents the Element of Laughter." Twilight stopped. Weren't their _four_ Autobots with her? Twilight looked around before she found the fourth one.

"Umm, Is he alright?" She asked. The Autobots turned to see Perceptor, lying down on the ground, twitching and sparks flying from his head. Sugarcube Corner was filled with the laughter of the other three Autobots.

 _ **Celestia's castle, Equestria**_

Barricade stood up and admired his kill. Dreadbot was, undoubtedly one of the most dangerous Decepticons, not because he had some special ability, but because of his sheer ferocity and utter devotion to eviscerate his prey. _Goddamn Dreadbot, crazy dumbass,_ Barricade thought. He heard movement behind him, and he whipped around, aiming his rotary cannon at whatever was making the sound.

'It wouldn't be a good idea to do that, especially if you plan on keeping the arm." a voice said. Barricade turned his head to find a tall, yet slim Cybertronian walking towards him.

"What the hell do you want?" Barricade demanded. No way was this guy getting the drop on him while he had his guard down.

"I want you to listen for a moment. You were doing your own thing on whatever planet you were on, but than you find yourself on another world with unfamiliar terrain and fauna. Wouldn't the best idea be to remain cautious until you had some remnant of information?" The mech asked. Barricade thought it over. _That's actually some good logic_ , he thought. He turned to the mech.

"What do you have in mind?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Three weeks later**_

"What's Hearth's Warming Eve?" Redlight asked. He and the other Hardriders' were standing next to Nurse Redheart's office. Takeoff and Flare were bored so, being the pranksters' of the group, tried to play a prank on Cyclonus. Three hours later, Scope and Burnout were still repairing the duo. Meanwhile, Topspin and Roadbuster were repairing the duo's broken armor, Roadbuster unusually calm, since he actually enjoyed it, and Topspin as emotionless as always. The Hardrider's and the two Wreckers looked up as the door opened and a gruff and grumpy white stallion with a faded red buzzcut slowly stumbled into the office.

"I don't know how you can get used to this…" He grumbled, much to the chagrin of the Hardriders'.

"So, how is you're new holo-form, Ratchet?" Redlight asked. He got up from the crate he was using as a chair and made his way over to his friend and mentor, admiring the minute details of his new disguise. The stallion below him looked up at him, his signature glare softening as he gazed upon one of his protogee's.

"It's stiff, and wobbly. Haven't grown used to the whole walking on four legs schtick." The retired doctor replied. He stumbled his way over to the door, only to walk into it.

"They can make a metropolitan city, but no self opening doors?" Ratchet mumbled on his way out. Redlight turned to Scope and Burnout, who had finished repairing the troublemakers. As soon as their pedes touched the ground, they bolted outside, no doubt to find some more people to annoy. Scope sauntered over to Redlight while Burnout was cleaning up his tools.

"So, want to get a drink?" The small sniper said, looking up to his brawny Conjunx Endura. The bot in question looked at his wrist as a holographic screen appeared. Giving the screen a dismissive nod, he turned to Scope.

"I guess a few drinks couldn't hurt."

 _ **The crash site of the Lost Light**_

The sound of jet engines pierced the air as two aircrafts cut through the sky. Down below, Rodimus leaned against the outer hull of his ship, watching as his co-Captain landed, another bot next to him. Megatron opened his cockpit, only for a yellow pony with pink hair to fly out, before converting to his bipedal form. The bot behind him looked a lot like Drift, if Drift scowled all the time and chose a jet as his alt.

Rodimus pushed himself off of his perch as Megatron drew near. Taking a look at the pony, who found a comfortable spot on Megatron's shoulder, he swung his gaze onto the former warlord.

"So, what happened?" Rodimus asked. Megatron than tried to grab the pony, but she let out a squeal of fear and hid, only for Ravage to gently push her forward into Megatron's hand. Finding a comfortable place to sit, she rested her haunches and used her mane to hide her face.

"This one was in the Everfree." Megatron said. "A pack of Timber Wolves were after her, Dreadwing, Ravage and I found her just in time. She also claims to be a friend of Princess Twilight."

"Uh-huh, did you see any others?" Rodimus asked. Megatron shook his head.

"I'm going to take her back home. Also, Princess Celestia wrote a letter, she wants us, our 'lieutenants' and the Predacon at Canterlot tonight to formally announce our existence to the rest of Equestria." Megatron cried as he transformed, blowing leaves and other small debris back as he took off.

 _ **The Peaceful Tyranny**_

The Sirens wandered the halls of their new home, obviously confused by the technology around them. As usual, Sonata and Aria were arguing, while Adagio ignored them, determined to find the bridge of the ship. A sound could be heard to their right as Nickel skated through, a pleasant smile on her faceplate.

"Hey girls." She said as she rolled by, the Sirens in tow. When they entered the bridge, they were greeted with the sight of Tesarus and Helex arm wrestling, Kaon, Vos, and NIckel cheering them on, while Tarn sat in a chair watching, absentmindedly stroking the Pet's ears.

Tarn's optics flicked over to where the Sirens were and he stood up, his shadow covering them. He made his way over to them before kneeling, making himself seem less threatening.

"Good morning girls, how did you sleep?" He asked, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"We slept splendidly." Adagio said, playing with her hair, her head tilted down. Aris snickered at Adagio's obvious embarrassment at being near Tarn, whose voice made her heart go into overdrive. Meanwhile Sonata had wandered to Vos, who had taken a liking to the Siren. The two struck up a game of chess, using various pieces of scrap to use. A large crash rang through the ship as Helex gave out a triumphant cry.


End file.
